


Songs at 3AM

by lemonjenjen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonjenjen/pseuds/lemonjenjen
Summary: These are some drabbles based on songs I've been listening to at 3AM when I can't sleep





	1. Thinking of You

I met you in one of these loud bars that reeks of alcohol and sweat. I was sitting at the bar counter, looking around when I caught your gaze as you talk to your friends. It only took you seconds before you came over and asked me out. Me being interested, I said yes.

Fast forward to the next few years, you were being called again as something came up.

"Do you really have to go?" I asked you as you tied up your boots. 

"I have to, Jun." You said as you stood in front of me holding me on my waist. "Besides, you know what happens if I don't go." 

"I know, Wonwoo. Its just that I miss you too much when you're gone. I'm not used with it." 

You leaned in and kissed me lightly, "I know. I miss you too badly when I'm away, but I promise to return to you soo enough. I'll beat them up fast so we can resume our interrupted cuddling, okay?"

"Please return to me." I clung on to you tightly, not wanting to let go.

But if I knew that it would be the last time I would be able to hold you, I wouldn't have let you go. 

I shouldn't have let you go.

I watched from the sides as people go up to you to pay their respects. They walked up to me, trying to console me but they can't. I lost all reason to hear anything from them.

I lost all semblance of sanity once I entered my room, our room. I screamed and cried myself hoarse. I can't, how can you be gone, how am I gonna live now... I clung on tightly on the clothes you left, wanting to feel you again.

It took our friends months to try and make me go out of the house. I didn't want to see anyone or go anywhere because all I remember is us being one of those happy couples.

I do regret so much on letting you go. 

It took me a few years before I got back up again, they said that there are tons of fish in the water. So I tried, that is until one kissed me, everything rushed back and I couldn't do it.

I ran away wishing that it was you with me, wishing that you have stayed. 

What do I do with myself now that everything we dreamed of is now blown away in the wind?


	2. Same Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repeat, repeat and fall out.

"Again with this? I thought we're done with this, Cheol?"

"I'm sorry, Jihoon. I was drunk and everything was hazy, I thought that it was you who kissed me. I immediately pushed her off once I got my bearing."

"Cheol, I'm tired. This isn't the first nor the second time. Are we really gonna play the same game of the same thing again? I sit here every night waiting for you to even wake up, but here we are going around the same circles we've been before."

"Jihoon, I--"

"No, I'm done. I'm ending the repetitve game, I want out. Isn't it crazy? We're already broken but you still insist that we're fine when we are really not."

"No, please we can still be fine. We can fix it! Don't leave."

"Wake up, Cheol! We can't keep on going around, it will only keep us in that dizzy haze where we think, we pray, that everything that everything will be okay. I cannot do this anymore. I cannot handle us making the same mistakes again."


	3. Loved You First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved you first but I got scared and now I regret.

I watched you as you rambled on about seeing someone who looked like someone who's gonna be your next catch.

"Joshua! Are you even listening to me? Have you even seen him walk in that jeans? It is a sin to--" 

My mind turned whatever you were rambling into white noise. I stared at you again for the nth time, not even registering that the bell by the door rang.

You jabbed me by my stomach harshly, "Joshua, he's here! Look over there!" You hissed.

"Ouch! Why do I have to be the one who gets hit?" I glanced at you who were staring so intently at him then getting flustered when he turned around. 

"Josh, I have to go. My lunch break is already done but we'll do the movies later, right?" You asked as you began packing up. 

"Yeah, I got everything prepared. You better come or else..." 

You left in a rush to avoid mishaps in your work, I watched as you ran farther and farther.

================================

I should've said something... Otherwise, what we planned would've happened. I would have confessed but I got scared.

I loved you first yet why does he gets to be the one at your side now? 

I watch you two across the table, being playful as we once were. If I have said something before, would we have ended up together? Would you look at me the same way you look at him?

I loved you first but why can't you see? I've been waiting all this time but now I can see that your heart is already taken.


End file.
